Measure of a Life
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: The tale of a man from when he receives the Hogwarts letter he thought he'd never get, to fighting and dying for the son he thought he would never have.  This is the story of Remus John Lupin, Gryffindor, Marauder, werewolf, husband, father, and hero.
1. The Hogwarts Letter

Hey, you guys! Well, I just wanted to post this, because I'm really quite proud of how it turned out, despite the shortness of it all. I guess it's going to go through Remus's life, but it's all from, more or less, his perspective. I'm not sure how far I'll go, but these are going to be short...a lot shorter than my usual, but I hope you enjoy it.

The first one is Remus getting his Hogwarts letter.

xXxXxXx

"Remus?" The thin, brown-haired boy looked up, somewhat fearful, at his mother, who had entered the basement. He was barely clothed, scratches covering his body. He was shivering, but his crystal blue eyes were full of hope. "Are you hurt?" For a moment, he looked down at a new scratch on his torso, and at a wound on his arm that was bleeding profusely.

"I'm okay, Mum," he mumbled. Standing up too quickly, Remus felt dizzy, and collapsed to the ground again. He heard his mother utter an exasperated sigh and gather him in her arms.

"You're bleeding," she corrected. "You're not _'okay,'_ Remus."

"You know it always happens after a transformation," he said, his voice hoarse from the wolf's howling during the night.

"C'mon," Rhea Lupin said gently, helping her son to stand steadily. "Let's get you cleaned up...and then I have something special for you."

Remus's mind was whirring. Still a little jarred from the transformation, he blinked up at his mother as she nearly carried him up the stairs and into the living room, where Remus shut his eyes to shield himself from the sun. As always, his mother was in high spirits, if for nothing but his sake. _"It wasn't as bad this time, was it?"_ she would always ask.

"I suppose not," was his nearly whispered response. "I didn't break any bones this time."

Rhea smiled encouragingly and ruffled her son's honey-brown hair. After making sure his arm was bandaged and his cuts were cleaned, she kissed his cheek and handed him an envelope with lime green writing on the front...and a seal on the back. It was some kind of crest, with four animals, a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle, all surrounding an 'H.' And it was addressed to a Mr. R. Lupin. Remus's eyes were wide. "Is this..." His voice dry, the boy couldn't finish his sentence. This was impossible, wasn't it?

"Open it and find out," was his mother's only response.

His hands shaking, Remus slit the envelope and out fell a few sheets of parchment. He unfolded the first one, and read aloud, "_Dear Mr. __Lupin__, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_..." His voice trailed off as he coughed and looked up at the woman who had tears in her eyes. "Mum, how-"

"I wrote to the new Headmaster a few months ago," she admitted. "I told him about how much you wanted to come to school...and he said..." Another tear fell from her brown eyes and without another word, Remus stood up and hugged her tightly, no matter how much damage his small body had taken.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you!"

"Happy Eleventh Birthday, my baby," she whispered back, holding him in her arms.

And for what seemed like the first time in a long time, Remus John Lupin smiled. He was going to Hogwarts.

xXxXxXx

Thanks for reading, if you did so, and I'd much appreciate reviews...I want to know how I did, and if I should post the next part, which I've already prepared. :)

This'll typically be in order, but there are some things that may be random and out of order.

Ted(dy) R. Lupin


	2. Platform Nine and ThreeQuarters

Hi again! I'm sad to say that I haven't gotten as many reviews as I wished...but thanks to PureAwesomeness13 and Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin for telling me what you thought of my first chapter.

So this is dedicated to you two, and I hope you enjoy it.

xXxXxXx

On the morning of September first, Remus woke early to make sure that he had packed everything he would need for his first-ever year of school. He neatly re-folded his new black robes, sorted his socks, and placed his schoolbooks in the spot he had specifically designed for them.

He closed the large trunk, beaming at his initials that had been scribed onto the side, and the Hogwarts seal that decorated the top.

Remus dressed quickly, into decent khakis and a red polo shirt that he always saved for special occasions. He ran a comb through his hair for the fifth time that morning and smiled to himself.

This wasn't some dream...he really was going to school. Biting his lip, he vowed then to make his mother proud...he was going to prove all those people wrong. All the people who thought he was nothing more than a monster...Remus would finally be able to show that he was a person just like they were.

He dragged his trunk down the stairs and beamed at his mother, who was nearly finished making their breakfast. She smiled, handing him a glass of Pumpkin juice and a plate with eggs, sausages, and toast. Remus stared at the large amount of food, but Rhea just kissed his forehead. "You've got a long trip ahead of you," she said as she sat beside him with her own breakfast. They ate in relative silence, until it was around ten o' clock.

"How're we getting there, Mum?" Remus asked excitedly, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We can't use Floo powder, and I can't Apparate, and - "

Rhea laughed and shushed him. "We're taking the car, Remmy."

"But London's so far!"

"It's not, really, sweetheart," she said lightly, ruffling his hair. He immediately scowled. "We'll be there sooner than you think."

And indeed they were. In less than half an hour, Remus and his mother stood on Platform nine and three-quarters, staring at the large scarlet train. "Wow," he breathed, and she smiled at her son's awe. He pushed his trunk even further into the mist, and Rhea followed him. "I can't believe it."

"I know," she whispered back to him, hugging him tightly. Bending down to Remus's eye level, she gave him an encouraging smile. "Listen to me, Remus."

He just watched her silently while nodding.

"It doesn't matter to me what House you get into," she said firmly, "So I don't want you worrying about it. It's enough of a blessing that you're going to Hogwarts."

"I know, Mum," he said quietly, looking down at his fading brown shoes. Rhea lifted up his chin, a few tears falling from her chocolate-brown eyes. His solemn gaze bored into her tearful one. "I'll make you proud, I promise."

"I don't doubt that," she said with a small smile, standing up to her full height again. "Write me when you can, and don't get into too much trouble. Remember, the mediwitch will be prepared for you when the moon comes." She passed him a handful of gold. "They often have candies on the train...don't spend all of it, but I know how you love Chocolate Frogs."

Remus nodded, beaming, as his mother gave him one last hug, whispered, "Have a wonderful term," and Disapparated back to the car. He took a deep breath, and tried to load his trunk onto the train, groaning when he could barely lift it off the ground.

"Need a hand?" Turning, the eleven-year-old spotted a boy who was quite older than him smiling. "Those things can be heavy, I know."

Remus nodded in relief, as the older teenager, who was already wearing his black and yellow house robes, levitated the trunk on board the train. "Thanks," he said, and to his surprise, the boy extended his hand. Remus shook it gratefully.

"The name's Ted. Ted Tonks. I'm Head Boy for this year. If you need anything, I'll be around," he said. "And you?"

"Er...Remus Lupin," the eleven-year-old said, reddening slightly. "First year."

"Pleasure to meet you, Remus," said Ted Tonks, grinning widely.

"Pleasure to meet you too," said Remus, smiling back as he took a few steps back, almost running into a tall man who was wearing black robes, staring darkly at a boy who had vanished onto the train. He glared down at Remus, who was more than a little intimidated. "Oh...I'm sorry, sir," he said, flushing. The man said nothing, but muttered something that, to Remus, sounded remarkably like "filth and scum."

But he didn't care. He stepped onto the train, and seeing a few younger students, felt ten times more confident. A flaming red-headed girl smiled at him and said, "I'm Lily. Who're you?"

"I'm Remus."

xXxXxXx

So I'm working on the third chapter, which will be the train ride, and then after that, the Sorting. After that, we'll see how it goes. And the quickness of updates is put fully on the amount of reviews I receive, so...

Hopefully you'll all take the time to drop me a line and tell me how I'm doing.

TRL (Ted Lupin)


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Hey, you guys...so...here's chapter 3. Not much to say on my part, I'm excited to present this chapter.

Thanks to **PureAwesomeness13, Support Moony, Princess of Brooklyn, teamPinako, Torchwood Cousins, RandomPonyWriter**, and anonymous reviewer **Kirstie.S 17yrs**. You guys are amazingly brilliant, and this chapter is dedicated to you and the other amazing people out there. :) Enjoy!

xXxXxXx

After Lily left with a boy who had sallow skin, a hooked nose, and – Remus thought – a bit of a hygiene problem, he took a deep breath and took a few steps down the corridor, easily finding a compartment with only one small boy sitting inside. He looked to be no more than Remus's age, which solidified the young werewolf's resolve. He pulled open the door to the compartment, saying, "D'you mind? I – I think, er… I think everywhere else is full."

The smaller boy smiled nervously, but nodded. "Sure, take a spot." Remus, relieved, sat across from him and extended his hand as Ted Tonks had done on the platform.

"Remus Lupin."

The other boy, who was rather round with blond hair and watery grey eyes, shook it and gave Remus another one of those timid smiles.

"Peter Pettigrew." They were silent for a moment before Peter asked, "D'you know what House you'll be in yet?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had barely thought about Houses…as his mother had said, it was enough of a blessing for Dumbledore to accept him as a student. "I dunno. Mum says she doesn't care, but she and my dad were both in Gryffindor."

"What does he say?"

Peter seemed to be hanging on to Remus's every word, and, if he was honest with himself, it made him feel quite like an animal in a zoo. He flushed.

"Er…he died when I was little," Remus admitted truthfully. Soon after he had been bitten, the same werewolf succeeded in killing his father.

Peter's eager expression slacked and his face filled with regret. "Oh…er…Remus, I'm sorry, I just –"

He smiled a little and waved his hand. "It's okay, mate," he mumbled, and when the other boy fixed him with a doubtful look, he emphasized, "_Really!_" The compartment held a few more moments of awkward silence before Remus asked, "But what about you, where're you headed?"

"Gryffindor, if I've got the choice," he admitted, and for some reason, he seemed extremely embarrassed, his cheeks turning pink. "Bu…I don't think I'm brave enough."

Remus frowned. Peter certainly didn't seem intimidating, but then, neither did Remus himself. He didn't think of himself as brave either, but what was it that his mother had always told him? "I think there's bravery of all sorts, Peter," he said quietly, honey-brown locks falling into his eyes. "What matters, really…is what you do with it."

Peter looked up at him hopefully, and upon impulse, Remus beamed back. Maybe his mum had been right.

_Making friends isn't really that hard, after all_, he mused.

He was just about to ask Peter if he followed Quidditch at all when a flash of red hair appeared in the corridor. Lily Evans stormed into their compartment, the greasy-haired boy from before still following her. For a moment, Remus wondered vaguely how such a vibrant and beautiful girl could've befriended her polar opposite.

But the thought was thrown aside at Lily's next comment.

"I _hate them_!" she exclaimed angrily, nearly throwing herself into the seat beside Remus. Alarmed, he looked back at Peter, who was staring at Lily as if he wasn't sure of her mental stability. She took another look at the others in the compartment, blushed slightly, and said, "I'm sorry." Her eyes darted to the thin sandy-haired boy. "Hi, Remus."

Taken by surprise that she remembered his name, he replied, "Er…h-hi, Lily," his voice coming out as nothing more than a stutter. Peter shook hands with Lily, his eyes wide, introducing himself while stumbling through his words.

Remus turned to Lily's friend, who she said was named Severus. He frowned, seeing the taller boy shrinking into his seat, across from Lily. "I'm Remus," he said, extending his hand. Severus said nothing, but scowled in Remus's direction. Too used to this treatment from the wizarding community, he didn't let his worries – Severus couldn't know, right? – bother him. He was going to Hogwarts, and nothing was going to change the elation that he felt.

After the lady with the trolley showed up, Remus eagerly jumped out of his seat and handed the witch some gold for two Chocolate Frogs, which were easily his favourite wizarding candy. Lily seemed interested, and soon he got around to telling her about the 'Famous Witch and Wizard Cards' that came in each blue-and-gold box. "I've got over five hundred," he mentioned, flipping over the card, which happened to be Merlin. The redhead gave him a look that said quite plainly that she didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted. Remus felt his face reddening, explaining, "I mean…they're partially my mum's, she loves the candy…but hasn't a use for the cards."

She smiled, and her glistening green eyes enthralled the shy, eleven-year-old werewolf. She wasn't just pretty…she was _beautiful_.

Remus chanced a look at Lily's sulking friend, who shot him a look of envy and jealousy, then stood, stalking out of the compartment. Taken aback, he turned to Lily. "What…did I do?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "You've done nothing," she said gently, giving the boy a shy smile. "It was nice to meet you, Remus." And she slid out of the compartment to follow her friend.

Remus blushed, and smiling after her, whispered, "It was nice to meet you too…"

But of course she didn't hear him.

xXxXxXx

A few things I want to say, now that the chapter's over...

1) Pottermore accepted my email application...I'm excited!

2) I've been chosen as my school paper's Editor-in-Chief - also, very excited, and I'm looking forward to improving it tenfold. It's never been the coolest thing, but I'm going to change that. I swear, with all of you as my witnesses, that I'm going to change that. :)

3) I want to tell all of you to always believe in magic, because as long as you believe in it, it's there. ALWAYS remember that, you guys.

And, as always, you're great people, and great writers - keep at it!

TRL (Ted Lupin)


	4. The Sorting Hat's Decision

**VICTORY! FANFICTION IS WORKING AGAIN! **Sorry for the wait, guys...I mean, yeah. I know it's been months and all, but this chapter was basically ready to go, when my idiot brother closed the window...and DIDN'T SAVE IT. So...the Sorting is always a boring chapter to write, especially when you already know where the characters are going to be sorted, and I'd been so happy with the chapter, and... *sigh* Anyway. I finally got around to finishing this a few days ago, but stupid fanfic wouldn't let me post this. But basically, how're you guys doing? I know I haven't been around, and I'm SO SORRY, I'll never leave for this long again!

Please, enjoy!

xXxXxXx

**Previously in _Measure __of __a __Life_…**

_After the lady with the trolley showed up, Remus eagerly jumped out of his seat and handed the witch some gold for two Chocolate Frogs, which were easily his favourite wizarding candy. Lily seemed interested, and soon he got around to telling her about the 'Famous Witch and Wizard Cards' that came in each blue-and-gold box. "I've got over five hundred," he mentioned, flipping over the card, which happened to be Merlin. The redhead gave him a look that said quite plainly that she didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted. Remus felt his face reddening, explaining, "I mean…they're partially my mum's, she loves the candy…but hasn't a use for the cards." _

_She __smiled, __and __her __glistening __green __eyes __enthralled __the __shy, __eleven-year-old __werewolf. __She __wasn__'__t __just __pretty__…__she __was _beautiful_._

_Remus chanced a look at Lily's sulking friend, who shot him a look of envy and jealousy, then stood, stalking out of the compartment. Taken aback, he turned to Lily. "What…did I do?"_

_She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "You've done nothing," she said gently, giving the boy a shy smile. "It was nice to meet you, Remus." And she slid out of the compartment to follow her friend._

_Remus blushed, and smiling after her, whispered, "It was nice to meet you too…" _

_But of course she didn't hear him._

xXxXxXx

Having walked into the Great Hall with Peter at his side, Remus stopped at the base of the stairs, next to two black-haired boys, one whose hair reached his shoulders and another whose hair stuck all over the place. The second, shorter boy was also wearing glasses.

They could've been mistaken for brothers, Remus mused, noticing that the pair of them was muttering under their breath, taking glances at Lily and Severus, and the Sorting Hat, respectively.

He had half a mind to tell the boys to leave her alone, but what good would that do him? He had come to Hogwarts in hopes that he would soon make friends…and telling off boys that he could end up in the same house with would not help him.

But even so, Remus – like any of the other first years – had nothing else to worry then (or excite them) except the brown, tattered Sorting Hat that sat on the stool in front of them. A stern-looking witch wearing emerald robes and a pointed hat, who had introduced herself earlier as Professor McGonagall, lifted a long roll of parchment and read off the first name.

"Black, Sirius!"

The first black-haired boy strode up to the stool, an all-too recognizable look of defiance on his face. While the Hat was being placed on his head, Remus chanced a look back at the rest of the school. A group of elder Slytherins, including a few blondes and one particularly nasty-looking one with stringy black hair and a sickening grin. Along with them was one that looked very like the black haired girl, but her hair was brown and her features were softer. He could see a slight resemblance between them and the boy that had walked up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus frowned, darting between the Slytherins and the boy, who had gotten up, grinning at the other black-haired boy in the crowd. The girls in the crowd seemed shocked. So did the rest of the hall. But Gryffindor House began clapping, and Sirius joined the table soon enough.

"Evans, Lily!"

The red hair made her instantly recognizable, and Remus's full attention was captured. She had been a Muggle-born, he remembered; besides, he'd never heard the surname 'Evans' before. He watched the Hat being placed on Lily's head, almost covering her beautiful green eyes. It stayed there for a moment, before yelling out her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus's heart sank. No chance was he getting into Gyffindor. The more he thought about it, the most logical choice for him was to be Sorted into Slytherin. As a Dark Creature, a werewolf, wouldn't that automatically be his destiny? Surely the werewolf who'd bitten him had been one, if he'd gone to school…right?

Remus scowled at the thought, and at that moment, swore to become everything a werewolf wasn't supposed to be. The thought gave him slight hope, and he smiled a little to himself. But the Sorting…

He sighed sadly as Lily took her seat across from Sirius, who she seemed to be ignoring. He didn't have time to think on it, however, because the next name called seemed oddly familiar.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Oh…of course. It was his name. He blinked and slowly walked up to the stool, swallowing. He was relieved to find that he still had feeling in his legs, but it didn't do much to reassure him. This small hat was to define his destiny, after all. The Hat was placed on his head, and it fell over his eyes. Remus found himself suddenly grateful that he couldn't see the rest of the school watching him.

_Ah…interesting…_

Remus jumped, and he was almost sure he screamed.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. He swallowed. "Er…what's interesting?"

_You're a rare one, boy._

"N-no I'm not, I'm just –"

_Oh, don't hide from me. You're a werewolf._

Remus nearly panicked, his eyes opening wide.

"Hey, how d'you –"

_I know everything inside your head, lad._

"But you're supposed to be Sorting me," he pointed out, just wanting it to be over.

_Ah…yes, of course. You have a keen mind, a thirst for knowledge. Strength, yes, certainly…you want to prove yourself…without people knowing your secret. You're a hard one to place. Loyalty of the strongest kind, a love for learning, ambition and dedication…oh, this is interesting. Bravery. Courage. _

Remus furrowed his brows, just waiting for the Hat to make its decision. He gripped the stool with sweaty hands, afraid that he'd been wearing the Hat for too long and Professor…what was her name again? Well, that she would come back and say that he hadn't been assigned a house and that he'd better just go home.

The Hat chuckled, and Remus wanted to chastise it for making fun of him, but of course he couldn't do that. _Don__'__t __worry, __you __will __be __Sorted, __boy._

"But then why haven't you –"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He breathed a huge sigh of relief and almost laughed as he pulled the Hat off and beamed, setting it back on the stool. His eyes flickered towards the table on the far right that was clapping for him, and he noted the red and gold on their uniforms. He exhaled and confidently took a few steps in the house's direction. This was his new family.

He took his seat across from Lily, who smiled brightly at him. Later, Remus could've sworn he blushed. The boy on his other side tapped him on the shoulder, and he frowned, turning around in surprise.

"Sirius Black," he introduced.

"Remus Lupin," said Remus.

Sirius grinned at him. "Looks like we'll be sharing a dorm, then!" The werewolf then looked back at Lily, but she was scowling at him. He frowned for a moment, but then he realized she wasn't looking at him…she was looking at Remus's new friend, Sirius. The redhead looked away, and his young face wilted.

"What happened with –"

"With her?" asked Sirius, giving Remus a look that he couldn't quite identify. He nodded. The black-haired boy snorted. "She was hanging around a slimy git on the train. Jamie and I insulted him."

"You shouldn't've done it," Remus mumbled, feeling his face get quite hot. Saying something like that could lose him a friend, couldn't it? He looked up, and was instantly relieved when Sirius simply shrugged.

"Well…maybe not," he admitted uncertainly. "But it felt good."

He was about to say something else, when another familiar name was called.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Remus's head turned back to watch his friend, and soon, far quicker than his own, the Hat had declared Peter a Gryffindor. He grinned and cheered as little Peter ambled over to the table to sit beside Remus.

"We made it!" he said squeakily, giving both boys that same nervous grin.

"Yeah, we did," he agreed. "Pete, mate, this is Sirius." Sirius smiled and shook Peter's hand, but did it somewhat half-heartedly, watching the boy with messy black hair walk up to the stool with far more interest.

The Hat had barely been placed upon his head, and it called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius whistled as the rest of the table clapped enthusiastically. The boy slid in next to Sirius, looking as if he could hug him. "Looks like we'll be planning that prank on Snivellus after all," murmured the bespectacled boy. Then he turned to Remus and Peter.

"James Potter, Chaser Extraordinaire," he introduced, and Remus almost snorted. James Potter certainly had an ego trip. "And you?"

"Remus Lupin," he said simply, as Peter responded with his name as well.

"Brilliant!" He grinned at them and looked towards where Lily was sitting. She simply scowled at him as she had at Sirius, and then Remus realized that James Potter and Sirius Black must've been the boys from the train. He felt slightly guilty for making friends with those who seemed to be Lily's enemies, but in all fairness, Severus hadn't been particularly nice to him, and he hadn't done anything wrong. And _she_ had even agreed with him on that.

And speaking of…

"Snape, Severus!"

Remus saw Sirius smirk and look over at James, muttering something under his breath about "greasy hair" and "feeling sorry for the Hat."

Soon, Snape's fate was decided as the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The greasy-haired boy walked down to the Slytherin table and sat beside an elder student, a blond boy who patted him on the shoulder. Sirius scowled at the sight and made a noise of disgust.

Remus frowned. "What?"

"Malfoy," said Sirius spitefully, as if it was a disgusting swearword he'd been forbidden to say. James also made a face at the name.

"A cousin?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I would bloody well hope not," he said. "He's my cousin's boyfriend." He suddenly grinned at the other three. "But who cares? We're Gryffindors now, no dealing with slimy Slytherins!"

"Oh, shut up, will you?" hissed a very red-faced Lily Evans. "You're despicable and prejudiced."

Now Sirius fixed her with an angry gaze, his face just as red. "Prejudice?" he asked in disbelief. "What in Merlin's name do _you_ know of prejudice?"

"I know it's not very nice!" she said hotly. Sirius was about ready to retort, when James pulled him down as Dumbledore stood up to speak.

Remus turned away from his classmates and listened, finally looking up at the man who was the reason that he was even allowed to come to school. Dumbledore was quite an old man, he noted, but somehow seemed to be anything but weak. No…Dumbledore certainly had strength, and Remus Lupin could see it.

And as the old headmaster's piercing blue eyes found the young werewolf, the new Gryffindor suddenly knew that he would do anything – even die – for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

xXxXxXx

Was it worth the wait? I know this chapter is a bit longer than normal...most of them are about four pages written on an 8 by 11 sheet of paper, and then I add quite a bit while I'm typing, so...I dunno. :) I've written the next chapter and quite a few of the later ones (It's going to be about 60 chapters), so...I hope to get those up soon.

Please leave me a review...I've never particularly liked writing sortings, and I want to know how I did.

Also, I'm writing a few new one-shots, so hopefully those will be up soon too.

TRL


End file.
